


I'm a Slut, but I'm Your Slut

by iwritekink (dathomestuckgurl)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, and dobby is human and a servant, basically harry is sold to lucius as a sex toy, dom!draco, drarry is the main ship, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dathomestuckgurl/pseuds/iwritekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How much?”<br/>“250 euros.”<br/>“I’ll buy him.”<br/>In which Harry is sold as a sex slave and his master's son falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sold! (Prologue)

The strange, tall blonde man slowly walked in a circle around me. He stuck a finger in my mouth and examined my teeth; he tweaked my exposed nipple; he stared at my deep green eyes; he ran his fingers through my soft black hair.

“How old?”  
“Seventeen years old.”  
“Hmph. A bit old for initiation.”  
“I assure you, he’ll be as tight and warm as one of your eleven- and twelve- year olds.”

The man touched me thoroughly, then asked the question I was waiting for.

“How much, Mr. Dursley?”  
“250 euros. A deal, since he’s a virgin. The only sexual experience he’s had was sucking my cock, but I assure you I’ve trained him well to respond to your every need.

“Very well. I’ll buy him. What is his name?”  
“Harry. Harry Potter.”  
“Well. It will now be Harry Malfoy. Come with me, boy.”

He handed over the money, and I followed the blonde man- not quickly enough, evidently, because he grabbed me around my throat and secured a collar around it that he pulled from his pocket. He buckled the collar so tight that I knew I would get a sore neck from it, and yanked me along the street by a chain-link leash. People stared a bit, but we were in the Red Light District, so we got no more than some passing glances and a couple of nods.

“move faster, you little slut,” Malfoy snarled and I quickly hurried along. He pulled on the rope, and I couldn’t breathe for a moment: gasping for air, I ran to catch up to him.

“Little bitch. Did you like that?”  
I shook my head, still not able to speak. Malfoy slapped my cheek, hard, and growled “I don’t care whether you like it or not, since you’re just a slut for me to use. However, when I permit you to speak you WILL address me as “Sir” or “Master””. I gasped out, “Yes…sir.” Malfoy nodded approvingly, and we kept walking.

Malfoy owned a black limousine, driven by a chauffeur that he called Mr. Dobby. I didn’t get to see much of the car, though, since he blindfolded me and tossed me unceremoniously in the trunk, taking the leash off but leaving my collar on.

When the car parked, Malfoy took my blindfold off and let me see his house- no, mansion. He had a sprawling yard, filled with albino peacocks. A gardener watered poppies and thorny black roses, and a short man was cleaning out a large pool with glittering turquoise water.

Malfoy shoved me along up to the curling black gates of the house. He unlocked the door, and pushed me inside. The entrance hall was spacious, with a glowing chandelier, but I didn’t get to see any more of it before Mr. Dobby took my hand and roughly pulled me down a narrow, winding staircase. The room that Mr. Dobby led me to was tiny, about the size of a cupboard, and it had only a small table and a bare mattress in it.

“This is where you will live when Master Malfoy doesn’t require you,” I heard Dobby say, and he left the room, dimming the lights (yes, even this tiny slaves’ room had dimmers. _How rich was this Malfoy, anyways?  He was definitely rich enough to keep slaves, and probably rich enough to bribe government officials into believing the slaves were there consensually._  I sighed and looked around the room, trying to find more details, and saw a small portrait of a man high on the wall, near the ceiling. He was dark-haired and oily-skinned, with a long hooked nose. Other than that, the only other item of note was a few spiders in the corners of the room. I flopped back onto the small mattress and slept.


	2. First Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets raped.  
> I'm sorry both of the posted chapters are so short! Enjoy my shit. I'll post more as soon as I get it written.

The next morning, I was woken early by Mr. Dobby. He roughly shook me out of bed, stuffed a few strips of bacon in my mouth (my only breakfast, apparently) and pulled me upstairs into the entrance hall. I was then led into a room on the right, where Malfoy was waiting for me.

He was naked, and I saw that all of his skin ws as pale as his face; his cock was erect (it was very long, but about average thickness), and it was twitching and glistening with precum. Mr Dobby tossed me on the ground and left, closing the door behind him.

“Strip,” Malfoy ordered, and I obediently took all of my clothes off, standing naked in front of him. I blushed and tried to hide my cock, but Malfoy grabbed my hands and tied them behind my back. Ordinarily I would have been aroused by this sort of thing, but Malfoy was creeping me out, and my cock remained soft.

Malfoy pushed me down onto my stomach and roughly shoved two fingers in my asshole. I cried out, but he ignored me.

Malfoy stretched my asshole out, then spit into it and thrust his dick into my hole. I bit my lip to keep from screaming; while training me, Uncle Vernon had ordered me to always be quiet, unless requested otherwise.

Malfoy fucked and fucked me, and my cock stayed soft during the hour or so that he lasted, ravaging and brutalizing my poor asshole. Finally, he finished raping me by emptying his cum in my hole and leaving me quivering on the floor.

“Clean up that mess,” he ordered, and I slowly stood (my asshole was hurting and calling out in pain) to mop up the mess of cum and shit on the floor.

It took me a long time to clean up: I had to keep cleaning my own shit off of the mop, and more cum kept spilling out of my asshole- but finally I finished, but only after using my own clothes to help clean up. There was no way that I would wear them again, although I didn’t think it would matter much seeing as how I was basically just a sex toy for Malfoy, and wouldn’t really be wearing many clothes anyway.

Eventually,, Mr. Dobby came in with a hose and took me outside. I was reluctant to stand on the lawn nude, but Dobby explained that Mr. Malfoy did not want the hose used in the house under any circumstances. So I stood shivering on the lawn as Dobby calmly washed all the cum and shit off me, averting my eyes from the stariing people passing by. Mr. Dobby assured me that the people who passed by on foot this time of day were all either prostitutes or sex slaves themselves, and I didn’t need worry about them: they’d all been in my position more than once, and were going to be that way many more times. Still, I tried my best to keep my prick hidden from view, even if it meant exposing my sore, red ass.

When Dobby finished, I was brought back inside. Another boy was there: Blonde like Mr Malfoy, with pale skin and grey eyes. He smirked at me, and said “So, Dobby, another slave for my father?” Mr. Dobby nodded and brought me back to my room, where I curled up and sobbed, keeping my hurting asshole off the mattress.


End file.
